familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Franklin County, Kansas
Franklin County (county code FR) is a county located in East-Central Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 25,992. Its county seat and most populous city is Ottawa. The county is a part of the Kansas City Metropolitan Area. History Franklin County was one of the 33 original Kansas Territory counties created by the first Territorial Legislature of 1855. The county was named after Benjamin Franklin, and is rich in Native American lore, which dates back centuries before Kansas became a territory. The area was included in a treaty ceding land to the Osage Nation in 1808, and ceded back to the federal government in 1825. After 1825 and prior to 1867, treaties with various Indian nations set off parts of what was later to become Franklin County for their use. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1994, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.51%) is land and (or 0.49%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 35/U.S. Route 50 * U.S. Route 59 * K-33 * K-68 Adjacent counties * Douglas County (north) * Johnson County (northeast) * Miami County (east) * Linn County (southeast) * Anderson County (south) * Coffey County (southwest) * Osage County (west) Demographics ]] Map of Franklin County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 24,784 people, 9,452 households, and 6,720 families residing in the county. The population density was 43 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 10,229 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.05% White, 1.21% Black or African American, 0.94% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.78% from other races, and 1.71% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.62% of the population. There were 9,452 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.90% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 21.20% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,052, and the median income for a family was $45,197. Males had a median income of $31,223 versus $22,992 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,311. About 5.60% of families and 7.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.40% of those under age 18 and 7.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2005 estimate): Annual estimates of the population to 2005-07-01. Released 2006-06-21. * Ottawa, 12,597 (county seat) * Wellsville, 1,631 * Pomona, 942 * Richmond, 514 * Williamsburg, 359 * Princeton, 327 * Lane, 259 * Rantoul, 245 Unincorporated places * Centropolis * Homewood * Imes * LeLoup * Norwood * Peoria * Ransomville * Richter Townships Franklin County is divided into sixteen townships. The city of Ottawa is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. Education Unified school districts * West Franklin USD 287 (Web site) * Central Heights USD 288 (Web site) * Wellsville USD 289 (Web site) * Ottawa USD 290 (Web site) Colleges and universities * Ottawa University, Ottawa * Neosho County Community College (branch campus), Ottawa Notable natives *Steve Grogan, NFL quarterback, who grew up in Ottawa. *Chely Wright, Singer See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Franklin County * Franklin County District Court * Franklin County Genealogical Society ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Franklin County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Franklin County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855